


Popping Cherries

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Hostage Situations, M/M, Scissoring, Teasing, Valve Oral (Transformers), Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Side Burn always had a thing for red rides, but just how far is he willing to go to get one under him? He soon finds out just after he's tricked by the Predacons.
Relationships: Megatron/Side Burn (Transformers)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Popping Cherries

**Author's Note:**

> You guys on tumblr expected this, y'all better fucking understand how much i love your support and feedback. Enjoy the twunk getting it hella good.

Side Burn couldn't help but groan as he bolted down the freeway. Not a single cherry cutie in sight today. It made his poor spark ache, thinking about that perfect red ride out here, all alone with no one to woo them. He sighed as his brother only added to it all as he called him.

"Side Burn, anything to report?"

"Not a cutie in sight."

"I MEANT Predacons."

"Oh. Nope, not a sign. I did see a squirrel though, thought it was one of 'em. Think I gave it a heart attack."

"Least it wasn't a human. Alright, come back to base, my shift."

"Eh, I can take yours if you want, bro."

"Honestly? I mean, I appreciate you owning up and getting some work done, but that's very unlike you."

"I want more time out here. If I don't see at least ONE cherry chick around here, I'm gonna be depressed all week."

"Why did I think it was you being committed to the job?"

Side Burn chuckled, passing yet ANOTHER blue ride. Blue wasn't bad (afterall HE was a total stud), it just didn't tickle his fancy.

"Dunno. You'd think a brother of mine would know me better than that."

"You know what, take my shift, I got a processor ache. Report on schedule, please."

"Can do big bro."

He hung up, before groaning again. The street lights were starting to come on, and he was worried about his odds of ending the night on such a sour note. It'd be different if it was a Saturday night, but not many were out too late on a Tuesday (it's why Saturdays were his favorite. Red one's were always at parties, and party cars were his jam). He went around the same block he did an hour ago, before stopping in his tracks. He adjusted his rear view mirror, and saw her. A stunning, glistening ride. He put on his blinker, and put it in reverse, right up until he was at her side. 

"Woah. You are SOMETHING else!"

She was beautiful. She was a hot red piece, with plenty of accessories. Granted, she wasn't slim, but damn if that didn't give him more to love. He saw the motion of her mirror turning to face him, and he swore his spark nearly gave out.

"Name's Side Burn. As in, I'm always sticking to your side, and I'm BURNIN for you, baby!"

He was as clever as she was pretty. She gave a loud, sexy rumble of her engine, and sped right off. Oh he loved a bit of a chase. He laughed, before dashing down the street to follow. She was big, but she was FAST, and it hit him like a freight train to the spark. He bypassed who knows how many stop signs, trying not to think of how Prowl would kill him for this. He could probably out speed her, but he was curious as to where this not so little kitty was taking him. He was nearly tailgating her however, desperate to see more. She had big, firm tires, a cute fender, and a NICE set of tailpipes that he wanted in on.

"Why you running, baby?! Let me get you some oil, I know a place!"

Oh and she turned the corner like an angel. He could tell she rode DAMN well. He was largely focused on her, but he did notice they didn't spend too long on the nice parts of the neighborhood. She didn't deserve to be here, she was pretty enough to be on display. But hey, maybe she wanted someplace off the beaten path, someplace they could be totally alone. This WAS rather off his route, so no one would have a chance of finding them. Sneaky thing, this one was. She teased him as she turned the corner again, and of course he followed. She dipped into a junkyard, and finally stopped for him. He chuckled as he pulled up to her side. She was so stunning, the lights right above them turned on.

"Well that's more like it! Don't get me wrong, I can take whatever pace you want, but DAMN a good chase gets me all revved up!"

And in some way, he was certain she knew. This cutie here seemed to know him well, yet he didn't even know her name. Just a car or Cybertronian, he was CRAZY about her. He gave a rumble of his engine, inching forward.

"Alright, you know my name, gimme something to call you. Besides stunning, that is."

Then they transformed. Not a she at all, but Megatron. Well, isn't that just great. He watched all the other's suddenly crowd around him, but he only had a question on his mind. Not 'how could I have been this stupid' or 'when did Megatron get a car alt mode'. No, his question was something far more stupid.

"So...does that mean our date is off?"

He sort of understood why they knocked his lights out.

\--------------------

He had awoken ages later, processor aching and body under constraints. He never really had this chance to be this close to the Predacons, and it was honestly surreal. Slapper had been here for a good five minutes, bawling his optics out at the stories he was telling. Course it was all lies, but getting to see some personality from a grunt was honestly hilarious. 

"And then, I didn't get a chance to say 'I love you'-"

"STOP I CAN'T-"

Slapper sniffed, rubbing at his messy, wet face. He snickered, ready to continue making it worse, before Skybyte slapped him on the back of his helm.

"Will you STOP. Crying Slapper is more annoying than normal Slapper!"

Gas Skunk had been watching the whole ordeal, mainly because they were all at a standstill till Optimus responded back to them.

"Not gonna lie, I'm surprised he's in the mood for talking so much. He was literally SO ready to get under Megatron's hood."

All of them shared a snicker at that. All but Megatron, who was occasionally checking the main monitor for a reply. Side Burn was used to being made fun of for his careless mistakes, but he refused to feel inferior in front of these guys. So, he just up and said it.

"Hey, as far as I'm concerned, red is red. Not gonna lie, mech looks good as a car."

He had everyone's optics on him. Most of them were in stunned confusion, while Megatron's was...almost surprised. Gas Skunk opened his mouth, only to close it, then open it again.

"Did. Did he just say-"

"Take him to my quarters."

They looked at Megatron, nearly puzzled. Megatron snarled at the four of them.

"That was a COMMAND."

Skybyte took the cue, nearly dragging the mech to the other's room. He fell to the floor, with the door shutting behind him. He squirmed, letting only his helm get up from the floor. Simple enough looking quarters. The berth was paired with some nice red sheets, he could get behind that. Before he could somehow come up with a means of escape, the door opened, only to shut again. Side Burn groaned as his limbs suddenly became free. He forced himself up, seeing none other than Megatron; sitting above him, arms folded and leg folded over the other. He raised a brow, not really understanding what was happening here.

"Uh...why did you-"

"You talk a lot, little autobot. Time for you to become silent, and listen."

Should he have defied him and said something? Maybe some insult or snarky remark? Definitely. But there was something in the other's tone that made Side Burn snap to attention. Not fear or intimidation, but something that gave him that innate need to obey.

"So he CAN be quiet, good. You're probably thinking ‘what's happening?’. I grew tired of all the talk I've been forced to listen to. All the bluffs and proclamations. I'm a mech that is not too keen on flattery. So, I need to know. Are your words mere autopilot, or are they fact?"

Side Burn thought about it for a minute. He DID say some shit to Megatron. Not just calling him curvy, cute, and sexy in his alt mode, but talking a big game when he was met with the real deal. His optics scanned Megatron's frame, and well...Megatron wasn't a bot to scoff at. He was a big mech with a not bad of a bod and- woah. Side Burn had no idea Megatron had those...optics. They were bright, red, and hoo boy, did it make his spark thump. His mouth was speaking before his judgement could step in.

"I prefer the whole car alt mode, but you're pretty damn gorgeous, honestly."

Megatron raised a brow, and he didn't blame him; his words surprised him just as much. Megatron un crossed his legs, and motioned to the floor.

"Knees. Now."

Something about the look in those optics made him obey immediately, not even thinking. Megatron opened his valve panel, and Side Burn couldn't fight back a whistle. Side Burn had seen quite a number of videos (he was a young mech, he had needs), and this valve was different from them all. It was much larger than what he was used to, and the gray folds were uneven. It was different, but being the rather hormonal mech he was, he was fascinated by the purple, blinking bio lights. Maybe it had something to do with that bright, red node hiding amongst the purple lights. Megatron made a 'come here' motion with his servo, and before he knew it, he was face to face with his valve; hands right at his thighs.

Prowl would KILL him for this. He knew he SHOULDN'T be doing this, but he found himself REALLY wanting to. Before Megatron could give him another command, Side Burn just went in. He didn't know what he expected, but it was so soft, and so warm, he immediately wanted to stay here forever. He scooted closer, finding himself suckling at the lips in front of him. Megatron leaned his head into his hand, breath lightly hitching as he gazed at the little autobot.

"Mmm. Been a while since I've had this. I'll take this as an apology for your foolishness. Driving down the highway with you proclaiming such things was humiliating."

"Hey, I called you curvy, I'm not taking that back. Especially not after this, swear your thighs are bigger than my helm."

"They are. I could literally crush your helm like a tin can, here and now."

"Well, good thing I'm into that."

Megatron gazed at the little mech below him, watching his servos rub and fumble with the wet folds. That was when he chuckled, more in amusement than the usual malintent. 

"You're a very young, very foolish mech."

Side Burn groaned as he lightly pushed himself in further, not really concentrating on what he was saying. He was far more focused on what he was doing; suckling and slurping at the valve with such greed, it was practically selfish. Megatron wasn't faring too well under all the stimulation; groaning, flexing his talons hard enough to scratch the floor below them. He was a big mech, and the exhaust from his body alone was enough to steam the room. Side Burn wasn't gonna lie, it was hot enough for him to open his own spike panel, and start to stroke at himself. He looked over the valve, right at the other's face.

And what a sight. Megatron was panting, one hand curled into a fist as he gripped at his own sheets, paired together nicely with his open, panting mouth. He wiped some drool away with the back of his hand, glaring right back at the mech under him. Side Burn waited till Megatron looked as if he was going to say something, before he went for the kill. His lips wrapped around that perfect, stunning node, and Megatron nearly jumped on the spot. Megatron groaned audibly, before grabbing a hold of his helm, forcing him to stay right where he was. It was a firm, aggressive hold, and it only made Side Burn stroke his spike faster.

"My liege! We have Optimus on the c-"

"I'm busy, I'll come out later."

"But sir!"

Megatron didn’t take too kindly to the voice behind the door, face contorting into such anger, Side Burn was amazed he didn’t burst into flames.

"I SAID SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!"

Megatron's roar was met with a whimpering response, alongside a set of scurrying footsteps. Megatron looked down at Side Burn, nearly suffocating him by somehow pushing him further still.

"Not you. Keep going."

A bit bossy, but Side Burn could get behind that. He nodded, rolling the node gently in his mouth, over and over again. Megatron was having the time of his life, but strangely enough, Side Burn was having just as much of a good time as he was. His spike hadn't felt this pressured in ages, and he was coated in enough fluids to match with his partner in crime here. Maybe it was the fact that he knew Megatron's alt mode was fine. Maybe it was the fact that Megatron was so big and thick, making it just perfect for him to grab and grope at. Maybe it was the fact that he knew that a pretty little node was rolling around his mouth like a piece of candy. Maybe it was even watching those red optics get hazy, and knowing HE was the cause. Either way, he knew only one thing; he felt REALLY good, by making HIM feel good.

It didn't take long for the mech to hiss, then overload, swearing as if he was in pain. Side Burn stayed put as he felt the fluids fill his mouth. It felt as if he was being waterboarded, with no means of escape. Only, this stuff was so thick, so sweet, he couldn't help but power through it, swallowing as much as he could get. When Megatron calmed down enough to ease his vice like grip, he let him go, finally letting Side Burn cough up some of the other’s overload. Megatron's optics were pleasant and relaxed, while his scowl looked disappointing.

"You did...alright. Suppose you deserve a reward."

Side Burn watched as Megatron leaned back, hands behind his helm, and legs parted further. He blinked, sort of confused. He was a smart cookie usually (least that's what he liked to tell himself), but the fact that his tanks were full of fluids, and his spike was so pressured, made it a bit hard for him to think right now.

"I'm...not following."

Megatron rolled his optics.

"Why are the pretty ones such idiots-the spike in your hand. Stop pulling at it like a buffoon, and frag my valve."

Side Burn literally just got done licking the hell out of Megatron's valve. That was bad enough, but actually putting his spike in there? He might as well have 'treason' stamped on his forehead. But as he shakily stood up, spike in hand, and rubbed the head against the soaked lips. Holy shit. Just that alone nearly made him keel over, and he was expected to go INSIDE? He gulped, taking a second to think. If he was smart like his brother, he’d put himself away right now. But thankfully, he wasn’t Prowl. Without another thought, he slowly eased himself in, feeling the rest of his body tremble. Megatron gave a smug grin at him.

“I take it you like it there, autobot. Go on, move. Just like this.”

Megatron slowly moved his hips against him, swallowing his poor spike. Side Burn swore, unable to keep himself upright from the pleasure. He was looming over Megatron, panting and shaking over him. Megatron huffed, as if he was already displeased.

“If you don’t want to frag me, then say something. I don’t take too kindly to being gawked at. I could just push you out-”

At the risk of losing this sensation, Side Burn started moving. He had humped his pillows during fantasies (he remembered seeing this one little ride from Jasper, and Primus was that a beaut), but it was NOTHING like this. This valve was hot, tight, and wet enough to start coating his thighs. Megatron chuckled as he saw just how much the little bot was enjoying himself, and couldn't resist grabbing his chin, taking a bite right into his neck. 

“Ow!”

That hurt. He felt his fangs dig into his neck cables, and even felt the light dribble of his own energon. He wanted to pull away, only for Megatron to stop him, suckling at the wound. Side Burn had no idea how his hips were still bucking against him, because that felt-

“So fucking good~”

Megatron chuckled against the wound, lips moving towards his shoulder.

“You’re an eager little thing. So new to pleasure, using my valve like a toy. You want to overload already, don’t you?”

Megatron was talking high and mighty, but Side Burn saw it in his optics. He was taking just as much pleasure from this as he was. Side Burn chuckled, though he knew how strained it sounded.

“Oh, like you’re any better. You’re totally getting off to this.”

When he felt a new wound open alongside the others, Side Burn knew he was playing too clean. He pressed his thumb against his node, nearly making the warlord jump. As much as Side Burn wasn't used to this, he was proficient in messing with a Predacon. Megatron snarled, gripping his face in almost a warning.

“Stop that at ONCE.”

“Why? Can big bad Megatron not handle his little node being played with?”

Blush coated the other’s face, and strangely enough, Side Burn only got more into it; bucking against him harder, and rubbing his node in firm, slow circles. As much as Side Burn was losing it in ecstasy, he could tell Megatron wasn’t faring much better. His claws ran down the other’s front, as if it was enough to dissuade him.

“Don’t you talk to me in that tone, auto-”

He was cut off by Side Burn leaning down, and pressing his lips against his. He had no idea what possessed him to do this, but he saw those big teeth and pouty lips- and just couldn’t help himself. Megatron held onto him tightly, nearly swallowing his glossa as he entered his mouth. Side Burn groaned into him, letting him swallow his cry as he overloaded. To say Side Burn was in heaven was putting it mildly. Mere seconds after he overloaded, Megatron followed suite, milking his spike for all the overload he could get out of him. Side Burn parted from the kiss, chest heaving as he looked down at Megatron. He was good at keeping his cool, but Side Burn could tell he felt a bit embarrassed. He was about to rub it in his face, before Megatron was glaring daggers at him.

“Did you just overload INSIDE of me?”

Side Burn looked at his spike, before slowly pulling himself out. A good amount of overload spilled from his valve, and Side Burn shrugged.

“Huh. Guess I did. Felt pretty good, honestly.”

Apparently that was the wrong choice of words, as Megatron lurched forward, pulling him in. Next thing Side Burn knew, Megatron was pinning him to the berth, forcing his valve panel open.

“Oh, you want to sully MY valve? Fine then. I’m going to give you a taste of your own medicine.”

Side Burn looked at their exposed valves, somehow putting it together. He looked up as Megatron housed his leg over his shoulder. You’d think he’d have a look of fear or disgust. But no, this mech was actually SWOONING up at him.

“Wait, you’re gonna put that node against MINE? Sweet!”

Megatron couldn’t help but blink. This mech was so pretty, so stupid, and such a flatterer. He had to fuck him until his circuits gave out. He lifted him, pressing his own valve against him, and making the twunk below him nearly mewl in pleasure. He held him down as it was HIS turn to do some bucking; hips clanging against the other’s so hard, he was certain it’d be hurting him. It didn't matter though, this little bot was taking the cocktail of fluids right up against his valve, soaking them up like a sponge. Megatron growled, hearing his comm link go off.

“What? I’m BUSY.”

“This is Optimus! We’ve received word that you have Side Burn, and we’re willing to negotiate.”

“Fuck negotions, I’m busy with him.”

“What are you doing to Side Burn?!”

Side Burn knew that grin on his face. Oh no. Megatron leaned down, face close to his, and finger against his comm link.

“Say hello to Optimus, little one. Go on, cry for me.”

Side Burn wanted to keep quiet, really he did. But everything was too much; the little red node against his own, the forceful grip on his leg, and even the cloud clanging of their hips together.

“N-no Optimus I’m-”

“I said CRY autobot!”

Megatron used his free hand to wrap around the other’s still exposed and soaked spike, starting to pump it furiously. Side Burn tried to keep silent, but he couldn’t fight it. His back arched, and he screamed, just as Megatron obeyed.

“O-optimus, PLEASE!”

It was so much. So much of a pretty sight, so much wet, steamy overstimulation. His spike shot out overload, covering Megatron’s hand, and his own stomach, with hot overload. Megatron snickered as he made himself upright, letting the poor mech cooldown.

“I’ll call you once I’m done with him. For now, just pray he comes home in one piece.”

Megatron hung up on him, and he chuckled, tapping against the poor mechs cheek.

“I’m going to keep you for a while, little pet.”

Side Burn wanted to resist. But seeing those red optics, he couldn't refuse.

He just hoped they’d take their time rescuing him, because he could get used to seeing this much red.


End file.
